En
En was a human and a student underneath the martial arts master Mitamura, as well as a former member of Team Ichigaki during the Dark Tournament Saga, where he was brainwashed by Dr. Ichigaki and referred to as M-1. En was now an ally of Yusuke Urameshi during the Dark Tournament's finals. He was called Angel in the Filipino dub of the anime. He was voiced by Yoshiko Kamei in the original Japanese version and by Chris Cason in the English dub. In the Filipino Dub of the anime like both Genkai and Koenma, he is voiced by Rowena Raganit. Appearance En was a teenage boy with a mop of orange hair that constantly covers his eyes, with one rounded tooth that usually stuck out of his mouth and dark blue eyes. He wears a white sleeveless shirt, blue denim pants and white sneakers. History En, along with Kai & Ryo, were students under the martial artist master Mitamura. At one point in time, Mitamura contracted some sort of disease. Not having the 7 million necessary to treat him, the students were helpless until they were approached by Dr. Ichigaki. Ichigaki promised to cure him for free in exchange for them being guinea pigs in his scientific experiments. However, unbeknownst to them, Dr. Ichigaki's true purpose was to brainwash them and use them as mindless slaves to fight for him. Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga He made his debut alongside the rest of his team in the Dark Tournament, facing and killing a Minotaur-esque member of an unnamed team in the early rounds of the tournament. He, alongside Ryo and Kai, fought Yusuke, Kuwabara and Genkai in a 3-on-3 battle royal. In the anime, the 3 brainwashed students' beat up on Team Urameshi pretty early (it wasn't so one-sided in the manga). The trio would come to cause severe damage to Kuwabara, who refused to kill them, knowing they were innocent humans (before the actual fight, Kuwabara had a dream about their whole ordeal). Ultimately, his & his teammates' lives were spared when they were returned to normal by Genkai's energy attack, finally freeing them from Dr. Ichigaki's control. He & his teammates had a tearful reunion with their master, who had been healed by Kurama. He also appears alongside Kai and Ryo and as part of the audience during the final battle between Younger Toguro and Urameshi. He looks in worry as Kai (Ryo in the anime) clutches his chest (Toguro in his 100% form used an ability that allowed him to suck the souls of people weaker than him as means of survival). Trivia *His clothing is similar to Yusuke's outfit during Genkai's tournament and his first fight against Chu. *In the English anime, En's name is translated to "Yen". *Despite not having known about Yusuke at all until the Episodes of the Dark Tournament's finals, En was on Yusuke's side and became an ally of Urameshi, like Ryo/M-2 and Kai/M-3. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:C-Class Category:Yusuke's Allies Category:Alive Characters Category:Former Villains